Growing Family
by livelaughlovingeveryone
Summary: Phineas admits to liking Isabella and the Flynn-Fletcher family starts to grow.


**A/N: This is my first Phineas and Ferb story. I hope you all like it. It takes place let's say... Six years in the future? I have NO clue how old Phineas and Ferb are, but my little brother says they're ten, so I'm just going to go with that. Thanks for reading!**

Phineas's 16th Birthday Party- Phineas POV

Today I am turning sixteen. Ferb is still fifteen, but will turn sixteen in two months. Ferb and I still build things randomly. Now that I've grown, my head is about the right size for my body. Isabella grew up too. Wow. She looks GOOD! I have a huge crush on her and she doesn't know. I'm positive she still likes me though. Today will be the day I admit I like her.

"PHINEAS! GUESTS ARE SHOWING UP!" I hear my mom yell up the stairs. I jump off my be and sprint down the stairs. When I get to the bottom I see Jeremy holding a HUGE gift!

"One minute Candace! I'll be right there to help you!" I says to my stubborn sister. Jeremy set down the huge box by the couch and ran out the door to my sister. A few seconds later, a very pregnant Candace walks in followed by her two year old daughter, Amanda.

"Hi, Amanda! How's my favorite little niece?" I ask her bending down so I can hug her. She grins.

"Hi, Uncle Phineas!" she exclaims while hugging me.

"Hey, Phineas!" she says smiling. She rubs her belly and I walk over. I bend down and get level with her baby bump.

"Hey little dude," I say to her belly then stand up and look at her, "Hey Candace!" I smile and hug her bending over so I don't hit her belly. I grab her hand and lead her to the couch. She sits down and puts her legs up in the couch. Jeremy walks over.

"Can I sit by my beautiful wife?" he asks grinning. Candace smiles.

"No!" she says as she stops smiling. He folds his arms over his chest.

"Why not?" he asks raising his eyebrows.

"Because you're not the one that's eight-and-a-half months pregnant with our second child," she said while rubbing her stomach. Jeremy laughs and pulled up a chair. Amanda runs and sits on Jeremy's lap. Baljeet and Buford walk in next. Buford outgrew the bully stage and grew A LOT! He is really tall and thin. Baljeet ended up the same. They are both carrying boxes that are wrapped sloppily. I grin.

"Hey, guys!" I exclaim walking over. They set their presents on top of Jeremy's. I only invited Candace and Jeremy, Buford, Baljeet, and Isabella. Well and Ferb. But he's my best friend AND stepbrother so he HAS to be here.

"Hi, Phineas," Baljeet says in his now normal voice.

"Hey Phineas," says Buford as he gives me a manly hug. Ferb walks down the stairs and silently greets everyone. He also sets down a present. We all sit down for awhile.

"Hello?" I hear Izzy's voice and jump up.

"Hey, Izzy!" I say walking over and hugging her. She puts a wrapped gift in the pile. We all sit down on the floor. We start talking about random things.

"Dinner is here!" my mom yells as she walks in with the pizzas. We all eat so we can start the party. We are going to eat cake and ice cream, watch a movie, and ride that roller coaster we built six years ago.

We finish eating and my mom carries out a cake with glowing candles. Everyone starts singing. I grin as they finish. I blow out the candles. We all get plates and my mom serves us the cake and ice cream.

"Oh no... Not now!" I turn around to see that it looks like my sister peed her pants. Candace grins.

"I guess it's time," everyone gasps and Jeremy walks out the door with her. Amanda looks confused.

"Why did Mommy go pee pee in her undies?" she asks confused.

"Amanda, honey, your mommy's water broke. That means she's going to go have your little brother," my mom explains to her. Amanda nods and pees her pants.

"Look! My water broke too!" Amanda yells. Everyone starts laughing. My mom grabs her and takes her to find extra clothes we have here for her. We all quickly get in the car after we change Amanda's clothes. We have to take two cars to the hospital.

We all walk in and sit down in the waiting room as my mom talks to the receptionist.

"Candace is already eight centimeters dilated," my mom says excitedly.

"What does that mean, grandma?" Amanda asks inquisitively.

"That means the baby will be here soon," Mom says to the tiny girl.

"Oh," says Amanda tilting her head to the side.

"Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher?" a nurse asks looking around. Mon stands up and talks to the nurse. She walks back over.

"Candace is ready to push. I'm going to go back there with her," she tells us as the starts to walk away. Wow. This is an AWESOME birthday! I'm getting my first nephew.

About half am hour later my mom returned.

"Candace went through labor VERY quickly! Phineas, Ferb, Amanda, follow me," Mom says as we walk back. We go through the halls and enter a small room to the left. I see Candace holding a tiny little bundle with red hair. I walk over to hold him.

"What did you name him?" I ask walking slowly.

"Xavier Lawrence Johnson," Jeremy says grinning down at his tiny son.

"Want to hold him?" Candace asks sweetly.

"I would love to," I say as Candace hands over the newborn. I look at him. He is perfect. I grin from ear to ear. I look up at Ferb.

"Do YOU want to hold him?" I ask Ferb. He grins and nods. I hand him the tiny bundle wrapped in a blue blanket. He starts talking to Xavier.

"You're going to be a VERY good looking kid based on what your parents look like," he says looking at Candace and Jeremy. Ferb gives Xavier back to Candace. Amanda sits on Candace's lap and Candace helps her hold Xavier. I smile and wave. I leave and go to the waiting room. I sit by Isabella. I clam up. I am GOING to tell her NOW.

"Hey, Isabella?" I ask looking at her. She turns her head and smiles at me.

"I need to tell you something... I... Uh..." she cuts me off my kissing me. A few seconds later she pulls back.

"Woah," I say, my eyes wide, "I knew you liked me but I didn't know you liked me THAT much! But I feel the exact same way!" She grins evilly.

"I knew you liked me! Why did you always deny it?" she asks quietly.

"Because I was nervous," I say starting to blush madly.

"Well I'm Glad we're on the same page now," she says pulling me into another kiss.

We dated for a year and a half and I proposed. We got married a month after I had proposed.

Phineas's 18th Birthday- Isabella's POV

Phineas and I got married five months ago right after graduation and we are living in an apartment. We are on our way over to his parent's house for his and Xavier's birthday. I am so nervous. We are pulling into their driveway.

We walk inside and everyone is sitting in the living room. We put our present for Xavier in a stack with the others. We greet everyone and sit down. We all talk for a very long time and Xavier and Amanda are watching Yacky the Duck on TV. That show is old! Linda stands up.

"I'm going to go check on dinner," she says walking into the nearby kitchen. I am still very nervous. Linda pokes her head in.

"Dinner's ready everyone!" she says smiling. We walk into the dining room and see spaghetti and meatballs all set up. It's Xavier's favorite. Phineas's too. We take a seat and fill our plates. We start eating and I am getting more and more nervous. We all finish eating. I clear my throat and stand up.

"I would like to tell you all something," I say nervously looking down at the table. Phineas looks at me confusedly, "I... I'm pregnant." I start to smile. Linda covers her mouth. Phineas is smiling very happily. Everyone congratulates me and Linda brings out a huge cake. We all sing and Phineas and Xavier blew out the candles. Phineas kisses me and hugs me. We eat our cake and ice cream so we can open presents. Phineas opens his presents and we watch Xavier open his. As soon as this is all over, me and Phineas leave so we can discuss baby plans.


End file.
